


Game of Divinity

by EzzyShian32



Category: Original Work
Genre: Action/Adventure, Bromance, Bromance (not a focus), Dark Fantasy, F/M, Fantasy, Fiction, Furry, Gay, M/M, Magical Boys, Magical Girls, Original Fiction, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Romance (not a focus), Some Fluff, Some Swearing, maybe a little gore
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:28:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24299602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EzzyShian32/pseuds/EzzyShian32
Summary: A game made by the 4 gods of creation.There is only one objective to this game,"Get the Star of End"As simple as it sounds, doing it is way more difficult to do.And thus magic, knowledge, power, all clashing together, shaping this very world and its history along with society in it.Although, normal people won't ever recognize any of this. Even the smartest, most powerful people, as long as they were not tapped into it.They'll never know and never will.People might contact to it, but only the chosen ones will prevail.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character, Original Male Character/Original Male Character





	1. Prologue part 1

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER
> 
> This story is fully written by me and if there are any similarities to any other fiction such as stories, novels, comics, series, or movies or some similarities to something or someone in real life, they may be my source of inspiration or just a mere coincidence.  
> This story may contain some stuff you didn’t like such as, LGBT related stuffs or maybe some political stuffs although I won’t dig into those things too far. if it does, then feel free to comment on it and point it out so I can edit it better, writing it better in future chapters or simply remove it from the entire story (although it depends on how it carried the plot while also taking it to my liking as the creator of this story, the change may or may not please everyone so there’s that).  
> Other than that, you may point out my other mistakes such as the flow of the story or maybe some inconsistencies like how characters interact and many more and I’d try my best to explain some of it or even fix it. Maybe to edit some or just writing it better in future chapters.  
> I hope you enjoy the ride you will go through with this story like how I enjoy writing it.
> 
> Love to you all,
> 
> EzzyShian32

A game made by the 4 gods of creation.   
There is only one objective to this game,   
"Get the Star of End"  
As simple as it sounds, doing it is way more difficult to do.   
And thus magic, knowledge, power, all clashing together, shaping this very world and its history along with society in it.   
Although, normal people won't ever recognize any of this. Even the smartest, most powerful people, as long as they were not tapped into it.   
They'll never know and never will.   
People might contact to it, but only the chosen ones will prevail.   
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Prologue Part 1

One brightful day, a lot of cheering was going on, a lot of prayer too somehow, a blue and white-furred dog man was focusing on aiming his arrow. 

"focus, trust yourself" he said. 

He sensed so much pressure, even he started to break a heavy sweat.   
The brightful sun shone towards him and it got pretty annoying too, although he keeps telling himself. 

"focus! Don't disappoint! My training is way harder than this!"

His grip strengthened and his vision sharpened. Suddenly, the world was slowing and it got quiter than before and before he realized,  
"WOOAAAHHH!!!"

The audiences were shocked and cheering.  
He did it. He got the shot, right in the center.  
And yep. That's the day. After he got his trophy and a bunch of photoshoots, he'd like to go home. His friend was there though and now he approached the now winner of Archery in the prefecture.

"Aozora! You did it, huh?" the white and black-furred tiger man said while also gripping the champion's shoulder hard as a sense of proud. 

"well, I did. And thanks for coming, Shiroyuki." the dog man appreciates.

"although, not as much as i were when you won that kendo contest last week"

"Nah, it's nothing. I have so much things to improve." he declined

"Yeah, right..." Aozora mumbling. Well, he knew what happened that day. 

Fujitora Shiroyuki, he is a prodigy. He won a lot of kendo contest since elementary school and he wasn't stopping either. He continued to perfect every move and his reaction skills. He was a talented, yet a hard-worker. He is a rare gem among those talented people. Even Aozora got a bit jealous, but he shouldn't because they're different to begin with so he respected that and move forward. He also just got his own achievement so he shouldn't be jealous by his best friend. 

"Hey, by the way, are you alone? I didn't see them here." wondered Aozora. 

"oh, they came, but Nekojima-san already went home, he said he had a family business." Shiroyuki explained

"Hey, who's the winner?!" a black and brown-furred bear man was approaching the two from the other way. 

'He looked upbeat as usual' Aozora thought

"Inuyoshi, i'm so proud of you!" said the bear and he hugged Aozora until he almost suffocated from it. 

"ok, Mori-aniki, but i think i'm dying right now. MM-"

"oh right, sorry" the bear man let go the hug. Aozora quickly catch his breath again. It's refreshing.

"sorry, Inuyoshi, but hey, congratulations! You're so cool just now!"

"Thanks, i'm surprised too. Really. And thanks for coming"

"Oh, don't mention it. I'm glad to see my fellow junior friend to compete in this. I'm happy either you lose or not and hey, you won! So i'm more excited than ever!"

"that's sweet of you, Mori-aniki and yeah Aozora is such a talented man" said Shiroyuki as he patted Aozora's back

"i'm thankful for all of you to come. I wanna see Nekojima-san too, though"

"and that's what you got" a 3 color-furred fat cat man stands behind the bear's back with his hand crossed.

"Nekojima-san!" both Aozora and Shiroyuki shouted together in sync while,

"Akatsuki? You're back already?" asked the bear

"Morikuma, Kurotsuchi... Did you expect it to be so long, i can't go back here? I'm disappointed in you. " the cat man said coldly and it hit home real hard to the bear, Kurotsuchi. 

"well, your family business always takes time, though" Shiroyuki mumbled sarcastically, the cat man caught it pretty quick and gave a death stare. Shiroyuki stepped back in response. 

"by the way, congrats, Inuyoshi. Great performances"

"thank you! And i'm happy that you also come. Somehow literature club is assembling yet again."

Yes, they have a literature club. They are all have a lot in common that it's hard to pull them apart, so they decided to make their own club, literature club, at their school. They don't really good at reading except for Aozora and Akatsuki. They obviously have some difference, but that's the beauty, isn't it? 

"so, are we going to celebrate this or what?" asked Kurotsuchi trying to live up again. 

"well, that's a good idea. I know this yakiniku place near house. It's also pretty cheap." suggested Shiroyuki. 

"i guess it's decided? I love meat!" Akatsuki said being really excited. 

"well, what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Aozora said enthusiastically

It's a good party, the table was full with yakiniku and drinks. Of course, no alcohol. They're still a highschooler anyway. Partying until night and the moon shone brightly.

‘What a beautiful night’

“Something in your mind?” said Aozora as he rested his chin on his crossing arm on the balcony fence. 

After having their BBQ party, all of them took a rest at Aozora’s room back in their dormitory. Aozora’s room is located at the 5th floor of the boy’s dormitory. The girl’s is on different building. The dormitory is quite nice to live on. Its facility is actually plenty which It’s really late at night though school was off until spring which would be around 2 weeks from now so they are.

Kurotsuchi and Akatsuki were sleeping soundly at the living room. A large blanket already covered both of them. on the other hand, while Aozora were cleaning his room, Shiroyuki, on the balcony, seemed lost in his thought, looking towards the night sky with a long face. The moment felt really sacred and beautiful as if the time just stopped. Aozora who was curious approached the tiger.


	2. Prologue part 2

After having their BBQ party, all of them took a rest at Aozora’s room back in their school dormitory.

Aozora’s room was located on the 5th floor of the boy’s dormitory. The girl’s is on different building. The dormitory is quite nice to live on. Its facility is actually plenty which really It’s late at night though school was off until spring which would be around 2 weeks from now so they are.

Kurotsuchi and Akatsuki were sleeping soundly at the living room. A large blanket already covered both of them. on the other hand, while Aozora were cleaning his room, Shiroyuki, on the balcony, seemed lost in his thought, looking towards the night sky with a long face. The moment felt really sacred and beautiful as if the time just stopped. Aozora who was curious approached the tiger.

“Something in your mind?” said Aozora while proceeded to lay his chin on his arm at the wooden hold on the balcony fence.

“Oh, Aozora! You shocked me for a while there” shocked Shiroyuki a bit

“Well, you seemed to lose your senses already. Just to make sure you didn’t die” Aozora said jokingly 

“and look, I’m not dead” 

“good to know”

They didn’t speak for a while. It felt like the sacred feeling was coming again, but this time, it’s between them. the air breezes, it’s cold, yes, but the atmosphere really brought the sense of peace, It’s comforting.

The silence broke as the white tiger spoke.

“you know, I’m still very proud of you. You’ve grown so much since back when we were kids” said the tiger recollecting memories of their past.

“Thank you, once again and… yeah… pretty much things changed, even you” said the blue dog in response.

Their childhood story is just like the other. They’re neighbors back in their hometown. They met a lot and they play a lot. Ever gone to a same elementary school which also strengthen their bond towards each other. Although they went to different junior highs but they’re back together in senior high. They went through lots of hardship together along the way yet they’re here. Stronger than ever. Achieving more and more. Kendo for Shiroyuki and Archery for Aozora. Almost felt like a love story or just a really normal best friend story.

“Thank you for the party by the way. You know how to make one” praised the dog to the tiger.

“well, thank you for being nice and I hope you’re happy, always” said the tiger full of hope.

Silence was there again, the only things those were heard were the breeze of wind, soft breaths from the two men sleeping at the living room and the TV. Suddenly, something was heard from the inside, shocking the dog and the tiger making them turned their heads responding to the sound just then.  
“did you hear that?” wondered Shiroyuki.

“Yeah, I guess I’ll see what’s that. You can watch the TV. It is still on anyway” said Aozora as he immediately looking for the cause of the sound.

The white tiger didn’t respond and just looked at his hurried friend while being a bit worried. He didn’t like to interfere if his friend asked him to. He then watched the TV for a while and then there is. An earthquake just happened at around 4 kilometers from the dorm, yet it feels kind of fishy because it is said that there is no casualties.   
The tiger then shocked and turned his gaze to around the door that Aozora went in minutes ago. He then really became surprised, like really surprised, he immediately rushed out. Completely forgot his stuffs though he had time to say goodbye.

“Aozora! I just had a call so sudden and I have to go. So, let’s meet the other day!” the tiger said hurrily.

At the moment of hearing it though, Aozora just found the source which was his notebook which fell from his studying desk. Hearing Shiroyuki made Aozora immediately rushed out from his room.

“Wait! You forgot your- “

“stuffs” 

He was left with silence after his friend just went to somewhere completely unknown by anyone but his friend, Shiroyuki.  
Lost in thoughts, Aozora contemplated what was happening. By his friend’s sudden change, surely, something wrong was happening.

“Something is happening, I should get going!” he thought.

He then rushed to get some stuffs like his wallet and keys, Shiroyuki's stuff, and he didn’t forget to close his dorm doors. Obviously, he didn’t want anyone to enter his room and the other sleeping beastmen couldn’t be much help either. 

“I hope this is enough” he said as he finished locking the front door and then proceeded to follow Shiroyuki.

The dorm room left silent. The breezes of air entered the room from the opened windows. Then reeks of aura entered the room and Akatsuki felt this. This hateful, raging aura, he felt it, disturbing his sleep and woke him up.

Upon reacting to this, he saw his dear friend, Kurotsuchi, completely undisturbed by the aura. He sighed to this sight while also recollecting information from his surroundings. Shiroyuki and Aozora was absent from his sight.

“I guess, tonight will be a long one” he whispered 

Gazing through the vast sight outside the windows, he then turned back to his sleep, for a deep one this time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay. here's chapter 2. it didn't covered much, but something is certainly going on. 
> 
> Shiroyuki had to go somewhere, but it felt quite strange so Aozora were chasing Shiroyuki to know what's he up to (also to return Shiro's stuffs too).   
> Akatsuki could also feel something. will it be a very long night for the other two? Let's see in the next chapter (lol)
> 
> so, if you're wondering why did I separate chapter 1 and 2, It is because I was too lazy to merge the two drafts together (lol). I've written the two long ago and I made short chapters and made it as parts. I'm still making parts actually, although i tried to make each chapter to be longer so it has lesser amount of parts. these longer chapters would be uploaded in the near future after all shorter, earlier chapters have been uploaded.
> 
> btw, thank you again for reading. hope you can enjoy it like how I enjoy writing this. any feedback is welcome (though keep it civil). 
> 
> Enjoy the ride!
> 
> EzzyShian32


	3. Encounter Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aozora followed Shiroyuki. He ran quite fast so the blue dog had to pick up the pace as well. It was a bright night, yet they had to run to… no idea. Nevertheless, Shiroyuki was up to something and he was really hurried to go to his destination.

Aozora followed Shiroyuki. He ran quite fast so the blue dog had to pick up the pace as well. It was a bright night, yet they had to run to… no idea. Nevertheless, Shiroyuki was up to something and he was really hurried to go to his destination.

After maybe an hour? They ran quite a while that it felt so long and surprisingly the white tiger he followed didn’t seem to slow down even a bit. The blue dog in the meanwhile already caught a quick breath. He was impressed by his friend’s stamina, but it’s not the time. He had to follow him to wherever he’s going.

Not long after that, it seemed pretty clear that Shiroyuki was going to the city which seemed something chaotic was happening. Fire was seen from their distance and Shiroyuki was picking up his pace, Aozora had to pick up his to catch up.

Moments later, it’s pretty clear that the city was pretty much in shambles. Buildings were either broken down or caught on fire, streets were damaged, traffic lights, street lights were bent. Like, what’s happening? Then, the news from the TV earlier flashed into the dog’s head.

“Is it the city that got an earthquake? It’s horrifying, but why would Shiroyuki go here? is his family here? but his family is not from here, someone he cared about? if so, he would’ve told us earlier, at least we could help, right? or what?! I’m getting more confused!” the dog thought

“Arrrgh!! Alright! What’s important is to follow him first and ask him directly!” he assured to clear his mind again and focused on chasing his friend. At least he had a goal in mind.

Although, when he focused again, the tiger in front of him took a quick turn to an alley. He turned as well, but the man he followed was already vanished, left him in a dark alley.

“Fuck!” the blue dog cursed. He then tried to search the tiger there, every passage and the other side of the alley. Nothing, no glimpse, no trace, completely gone. “Fuck!” Aozora cursed again “I should’ve been faster, I can’t follow him again now” he murmured.

Because he had no goal again, he turned back to the street earlier, but a big explosion was heard from the other side of the alley. In shock, but full with curiousness, he went to the otherside, got slower as he got closer to the end. People were running like crazy, “What’s happening now?” 

As he arrived, he peeked a little, who knew it would be a gangster or a terrorist? Ok, that’s nonsense. He peeked and what he got was even more shocking. A big monster with big horns, hollow eyes, was roaring and destroying everything in its path. Aozora pulled back and gulped his saliva. It’s a horrifying scene, he immediately wanted to run away, but as soon as he was about to, a pup yelled

“HELP!!”

Aozora then turned around, the pup looked into the blue dog, begging for help and his mom was there held the pup tight. She couldn’t careless since she saw this horrific event. Groceries which seemed they brought along were scattered everywhere. Seeing this, Aozora hesitated and got even more confused. No one near was going to help all of them, only he could do it. He was a freshman after all, but he could die. 

“Am I going to help them? if so, am I strong enough? They could be saved, but they also could die because of me. We could die because of me” he thought. Then, fractions of glasses flew towards the pup and his mom. Upon seeing this, Aozora immediately stepped in, protecting them from the incoming shards of glasses. One by one, pieces of glasses were thrusting Aozora’s back. 

“AAAAAARRRGHHHH!!!” he screamed while holding the pain in. it’s super painful, like really painful. Aozora lived a pretty much normal life and this was the first time he had this many pain at once. He never got any pain as much as this before as long as he remembered. 

The pup in front of him and the mom looked up into Aozora’s face. The blue dog is filled with pain. He tried to hold it in, but it was obvious he was in a great pain. The pup yelled in shock “Are you alright, Onii-san?” 

“I am ok, little kid. It’s quite painful though” as soon as he said that, Aozora then knelt, he already lost all of his energy. From holding the pain, from scared for life, from searching and following his friend. He was tired.

He looked sad, his back was now bleeding from the glasses and he knelt, sweating while took quick breaths. Seeing this, the mother already snapped into reality and said “you are definitely in pain, sir. we should treat those wounds and call the ambulance!” 

Aozora was kind of hesitated, it’s a good idea, but there were a bigger threat there. a threat big enough that they would die in moments if they interacted with that demonic, giant creature. 

“yes, miss, but we need to search for a safe place, we need to be safe from the monster” he said while still holding his pain.

The pup and the mom immediately looked around hurriedly. They had to be safe first before taking the next step. The pup found it which was an alley few meters behind them.

“Mom. There!” he yelled as he pointed at the alley. 

“Good, dear, let’s help onii-san move” said the mom

The pup immediately hold Aozora’s hand, didn’t really help much, but it’s cute, really boosted Ao’s mood by miles and the mom supported the blue dog by the shoulder. Aozora seemed a bit worried they won’t be strong enough to support him and yeah, they really had a hard time. It took minutes to move. The mother really supported Aozora both physically and spiritually and the pup really tried his hardest to support the blue dog. He was thankful helping them. they were nice people. Too bad if they were hurt or worse, killed. It’s a relieve basically. He made a right choice. Although, it’s not for long, because when he looked behind, a giant piece of concrete already flew towards them.

“can we evade that? With my current condition, it’s almost impossible. What should I do?” he then suddenly wrapped them tightly, barely protecting them while shouting “HEADS DOWN!!” the mom was scared shitless and the pup was screaming. “What am I doing? It’s impossible anyway. We will die”

Because of… me?

Expecting the concrete to hit them and pretty much killed them all, 2 pieces of former bigger concrete flew pass them to their sides. Realizing this, Aozora turned around and found a white figure standing behind them, looking like it held a katana. The person put back his katana and turned around.

“Good thing, you all are fine, I’ll help you to-“ 

The speech cut off after they saw each other. Aozora was lost of words. Is he?

“Shiroyuki?”


	4. Encounter Part 2

“Shiroyuki?” Aozora said as he lost for words

“Aozora?” Shiroyuki’s reaction to the situation. It’s kind of awkward although the pup quickly finds Shiroyuki as this cool superhero figure while his mom is just there speechless like Aozora besides her.

“WHOAAA, Samurai!!” the pup shouts happily.

“whoa, ok there, buddy. Miss, I’ll take you with your kid to a safer place, ok?” the now white-clothed Shiroyuki is quickly making decisions so less people were harmed. As he holds to the pup and his mom, Shiroyuki also tried to hold Aozora’s hand. “I’ll explain later, but first...”

All of them are gone instantly as they move to a safer place, meters from the original site.  
At the place, they did a goodbye to the pup and his mom, leaving the two men alone. One had tons of things to explain while the other has the question, curiosity and more. Shiroyuki started the conversation.

“So, how could you be there, Ao?” said Shiroyuki kinda wonders how his friend be here.

“well, I sort of followed you? You forgot your stuffs and just go somewhere. I wonder what do you want to do. Is that this?” Aozora looks up and down scanning the new figure next to him. A man wearing skimpy white yukata, a geta, and fundoshi… well, that’s new look. 

‘Shiroyuki looks so badass, I bet girls will fall for him more’ Aozora thought. 

Shiroyuki on the other hand thought about how to tell his best friend about this, he thinks deeper to construct a great way to tell Aozora about what’s he doing lately, but…

“SHI- RO- YU- KI!!!” shouts a creature that flies to the white tiger. 

“WHA- ??” Aozora shocked while…

“Griffin! Wow, I thought I lost you! :3” greets Shiroyuki to the creature, it seems its name is Griffin. Shiroyuki gives Griffin a rub

“Aaaahhh~ don’t do that, I might get aroused :3 “said the creature which stops Shiro’s action. Griffin is upset

“Wh- Why are you stopping??!”

“well, you asked for it, are you?” shiro said with closed hands

“waaaa… you take it too literally ☹” said Griffin.

Aozora looking at this sight can only be silent and see things in front of him. He didn’t bother join their conversation. Shiroyuki realized Aozora’s presence

“Whoa! Sorry I didn’t tell you, I hope you’re not confused yet!” it’s useless to say because Aozora clearly lost his sense.

“whoa whoa, ok, I guess we need to heal him now ( ‘w’)” said Griffin as he cast a healing spell to Aozora. His vision begins to clear.

“urgh, uh? Oh! Shiroyuki! And umm the creature…” said Aozora looking to the two figures in front of him.

“Hmph! Such an impolite call to one of the most powerful being in this world! ( -w-)” Griffin responds

“*sigh* ok, so Ao, this is Griffin, and Griffin, this is my friend, Aozora.” Shiro said to introduce both of them to each other.

“oh ok, hello Griffin” Ao says while waving to the creature.

“hmph! So, Shiroyuki.” Griffin completely ignores Ao’s greetings.

Griffin said something to Shiro, seems like something important. Aozora wonders what are they planning? And then shortly after that, Shiroyuki gets back on track and seems to be ready for something. He then say it again...

“Hey, Ao. I’ll go back to that site to finish it so stay here, ok?” shiroyuki says in a serious tone.

‘What? No!’ Aozora thought. Of course he won’t let his friend to face disasters.

“WTF are you thinking?! I’m going too!”

“But, you can’t! you might get hurt!”

“but, YOU’ll get hurt!” says Aozora boldly

“I don’t want to see my friends to just go becoming a vigilante while dying to a literal monster!

“*sigh* ok, this took too long, I’ll teleport both of you anyway. ( -3-)” says griffin while activating his teleportation with a finger-click.

The monster is still raging at the city while the good guy group is standing merely meters away from it. 

“Ok, because you want to know what I do, I’ll show you! So take a safe seat and watch!” Shiroyuki says while pulling his sword and a bright smile for Aozora. The blue dog can only see from his place, amazed

“Ok!”

And then the show begins!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, here's chapter 3 and 4. something interesting is happening. I hope you got hyped by chapter 3 and don't mind of the comedy bits in chapter 4. next week is going to be singular chapter. a lot of refining for the next chapter is needed and i don't know if i can do it on 7 days exactly, but i'll try lol. btw enjoy! 
> 
> -EzzyShian32


	5. The Samurai vs The Demon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The show began now! As the white tiger getting ready to fight, the monster roared around and destroyed everything around him.

The show began now! As the white tiger getting ready to fight, the monster roared around and destroyed things. Griffin was there to ask if things were done “Are you ready?” 

“I have to be ready, as always, or I won’t survive in this kind of world” he replies like whisper. Griffin nodded and smiled in agreement.

His sword began to light up and he was ready to take his strike. Griffin held tight on Shiroyuki’s back as Shiro then ran in a flash

The monster was as oblivious as ever as its left hand was cut off in a blink of an eye. Upon realizing the absence of its hand, it roared some more as it activated its power. It could finally see Shiroyuki as he ran circling the monster at high speed almost couldn’t be seen by normal people’s eyes. Aozora who saw this on a safe place which he chose, the top of 15 metres building, (it’s not really safe), could barely see what’s happening. He could only see the monster which was actually taller than the building he was on. The monster was around 20 meters tall and it looks very intimidating. Although, seeing his best friend running around the monster and slashing parts of its flesh really fascinates=d him. “Shiro is so cool…” he mumbled

The monster did a counter attack which made gusts of strong winds that almost made Shiro to fly away. Aozora looked very worried upon seeing such scene. Fortunately, the tiger still stood on his ground which eased Ao. Shiroyuki continued, using his sword skill  
“Sword Skill: Snow Style, Blizzard Strike!”

He slashed rapidly like a blizzard in up and down motion as the monster’s front really became messed up. Ao was never more hyped than this as Shiro continued his attacks with more skill

“Sword Skill: Snow Style, Breeze of the North!”

He moved like a breezing cold wind while slashing important joints of the monster, especially its legs and right hand. The monster stopped for a moment although it still had time to saw Shiro jumped as he’d like to land the finishing blow. Before it was done, the monster begins to rapidly grows into blobs of fleshes and destroying things around it with its new tentacles.

Shiro dodged, but he still got hit. The force made him knocked further from the monster and it was so strong that his impact towards a building looked like a bomb explosion. It surprised Shiro and Ao couldn’t help, but shouting his friend’s name. “Shiroyuki!” Ao shouted. The smoke from the impact between Shiro and the building was slowly disappearing, revealing his injured body. He was laying there with his mouth bleeding and injuries were all over his bodies. He might also have some broken bones by the impact.   
He stood slowly as he patted away the dusts all over him and asked Griffin.

“Griffin, have you seen this type of demon before?” He asked in confusion.

While Griffin immediately healed Shiro, he answered “I don’t think so. This demon’s stats were more complicated than other demons we’ve had encounter before. Its movement were not supposed to be that fast with its current physical stats. This must be some weird demon born from amalgamation of wicked desires or from accumulation of demons”. 

“Wait, is it possible? Accumulation of demons?” Shiro quite confused on Griffin’s answer earlier

“It certainly is. Sometimes a demon is born because demon eating each other, creating an entity that is more powerful” Griffin explained.

“So, you said we’re fighting a stronger demon? I never encountered one before, right?”

“They’re called ‘Ayakashi’ and yeah you never encounter one at all”. Griffin continued

“An ayakashi is the next stage of demon evolution they devour other demons to replenish their power. They are quite dangerous to kept alive, I suggested to end this creature immediately >:3” Griffin concluded.

“Wait, if it is that strong, can I defeat it?!” Shiro questioned in doubt.

“Look at how you fought moments ago! And because of your current strength, you should be strong enough to handle one. I also think this one isn’t known to others yet. Ayakashis were pretty famous because of the destruction they caused. Remember Walpurgisnascht? It is an Ayakashi of Europe”

“Oh, I know that one. among us, they’re very dangerous and even made a history as one of the biggest calamities ever existed even to the history of the ‘outside’. I wonder if I can handle them” 

“You can’t obviously =3=)” Griffin quickly answered, Shiro was stabbed by the response “Cruel!” he complained. Griffin continued

“Even people in Europe still didn’t know how to defeat that creature. Because of its weird nature as an Ayakashi, they’re pretty much still a mystery”

“This Ayakashi we presumably faced now is still fresh and didn’t mutate much. It’s a new born. It’s merely a stronger demon so you can possibly defeat it. it has weird capabilities such as that speed earlier though so you better watch out >:3” Griffin said

“Of course, I’m counting on you for this one, cute little Griffin”. Shiro said as he petted the fuzzy creature on his shoulder.

“I’ll be your support, go and defeat him quick! >:3”

“Aye aye, Sir!” Shiro replied as he rushed back to the monster in seconds.

Aozora was worried shitless as he saw what happened earlier. He shouted moments ago in fear of his friends got killed in front of his eyes, yet he saw what happened after. Shiroyuki was fine. He stood and probably got a help from the creature he was with earlier. He watched Shiro carefully not knowing that the wicked monster realized his voice and now moving towards his location. On the way, Shiro realized something’s wrong on the demon he went towards.

“Is it going to Ao?!” He wondered in panic. Griffin realized as well when he heard Shiro.

“It may be caused by your friend shouting at you earlier… -3-) this will be more complicated…” Griffin sighed.

“We have to kill it quick before it gets too close to Ao!” Shiro exclaimed as he quicken his speed.

Aozora saw the tiger’s movement getting quicker, getting hype by the scene he cheered for his friend’s success.

“Can he be quite?! The Ayakashi will get to him in no time! >:3” Griffin complained.

“I have to end this quick!” the tiger whispered as he was then close enough from the monster. Realizing the samurai was getting closer, the monster moved its tentacles in complicated ways, so quickly yet none were hitting each other in its way, it made some sort of shield that automatically counter attacked while also unleashed some spare tentacles to attack directly too. Shiroyuki then got ready to unleash his other skill.

“Sword Skill: Snow Style, Gentle Cold Breeze”

Gentle movement yet deadly was done with perfection; Shiro successfully evaded the monster’s tentacle attacks while also cutting it in the process. After that, shiro went head on! Although it’s too soon, the monster slaps Shiro really hard, tossing him tens of meters from the monster yet again . Ao is shocked in horror and called Shiro’s name  
“Shiroyuki!”

The white tiger got up again from his fall. ‘Ouch, it hurts’ he thought. Luckily, the force were lessen down by his block so he didn't take damage as much as the first one, although he still felt the pain, that’s pretty telling about this monster’s strength and from afar, the monster is approaching to his place while of course, didn’t care of anything in its way. The monster grew significantly larger than before because it’s getting taller, 25 meters from the ground while it’s now so wide, buildings are getting in its way now. Its body is also absorbing everything which grows the monster even more. 

“This is getting worse. I have to finish this as quickly as possible!” Shiro announced. 

“I’ll help you out, ok. Don’t forget about me ( uwu)” Griffin reminded Shiro.

“of course, Griffin, but you already give me so much mana, it’s more than enough to help me” said Shiro humbly to the cute lion-eagle creature who was always behind Shiro’s back, supporting him since the beginning of the fight.

“heheh, you can still ask more you know. Quick! It’s getting closer towards your friend! >:3” commands Griffin.

“Ok!” 

Shiro ran again towards the monster. It saw Shiro with its unique eye and starts to attack in a really weird motion, caught Shiro off guard. He was tossed around like a ragdoll and leaving a deep organ injury. Fortunately, Griffin got Shiro’s back by healing him while also activating a mana shield. 

“Thank you, Griffin!”

“Your welcome :3 now go! >:3”

Shiro ran head on again. The monster was about to attack, though Shiro gone in a blink of an eye while the monster’s tentacles also cut off. 

“Sword Skill: Snow Style, Gentle Cold Breeze” 

the move is successful yet again. The monster was quite surprised by this but Shiro’s not stopping there.

“Sword Skill: Snow Style, Winter Storm”

A pretty basic sword form which was a sword slice through with sheer force as chilling as the winter. The attack left the monster with open gap on its chest and shocked the monster even more. The monster wanted to counter attack again, but Shiro continued

“Sword Skill: Snow Style, Blizzard Strike”

The move was used again to deteriorate the monster’s body leaving only its head. The monster was panicking. it’s gonna die! Our white tiger still wouldn’t stop as he prepared one last skill for the finishing blow!

“Sword Skill: Snow Style, Polaris Impact”

Shiro put his full strength on a single slice and let it in one stabbing motion. The force was so great, it destroys the monster, although not so fast. As The monster’s position wasn’t that far off from Ao and It still had control for fractions of a second, it destroyed the building Ao was on with its last force. Ao was just a spectator until now, devoid of any possibilities of being targeted. Ao gasped in the shocking moments, gritting his teeth when Shiro was in trouble, amazed in silence when Shiro was being cool, and cheering when Shiro was winning. Although, it came to a plot twist now as the monster gave a little swing with its spare tentacles to destroy the building Ao was on.

“Aozora!” Shiro shouted in horror as he tried to help Ao, but they’re then mid-air. The monster’s ‘head’ and its eyes were hovering mid-air trying to reach Ao, as if it tried to give Ao something, but before it knew, it’s dead, the flesh of it turned to ashes while leaving its eye only. the eye had enough force and enough energy to fuse with Ao. Although, as the fusion was happening, the red light full of force was emitting really violently causing everyone to be tossed everywhere.

“AO!” Shiro screamed while being separated by the force and Ao was now unconscious completely unaware of his surroundings.

Where am I?  
Why is it so dark?  
It’s cold…  
yet warm…  
What are these feelings?  
And what is that red light?

Days later, Ao woke up at the hospital…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took a while. I had a problem with my internet lately which made the publishing to be this late. So, fight scene happenening. I hope this is hype enough for everyone. there maybe too much new infprmations in this chapter so beware. thank you for reading and wait for the next uploads!
> 
> -EzzyShian32


End file.
